It Can't Rain All The Time
by Drinkmetomadness
Summary: The one thing Mikan wishes in the entire world is to become a famous singer, but there is an obstacle that stands in her way. Mikan has a tumor in her throat, there is a cure, but there's a price. If she has this curable surgery, she shall lose her voice forever, and so she refuses. Can anyone change her mind? Maybe a certain band called Crimson Crows, and their lead singer can.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note please read: Hello guys, I've never written anything like this before, just good old fantasy and sometimes supernatural. So I'm kinda excited, but also nervous because this is way out of my comfort zone. The idea of this was inspired by some of the elements of Full Moon Wo Sagashite and Kaikan Phrase. So I just want to put that out there, but I'm gonna make my plot as original as possible. Anyways, enjoy:} And comments are greatly appreciated as always**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice, any of the songs, or some of the familiar Anime characters, just the plot is mine.**

"It Can't Rain All The Time"

It won't rain all the time

The sky won't fall forever

And though the night seems long

Your tears won't fall forever

By Jane Siberry

Chapter

1

Mikan Yukihira's eyes were glued to the small television, she was oblivious to the heavy rain that pounded against her window and what went on outside her hospital room. She was too absorbed in watching: _The Summer Alice Music Awards_ , and who would win the actual award. She was hoping Utau Hoshina or Full Moon would win first place because they deserved to have that superior title. If you won, your photo and hand print would be placed in Alice Hall of special gifted artists.

She squealed in giddy delight when the show came back on from those pesky commercials, which seemed to drag on about those products that would make you gullible to buy. The host on stage, who was named Serina Yamada, was about to announce the winners.

"Third place goes to the band, _Crimson Crows_!" Everyone went crazy at this, especially those animated fan-girls. Mikan rolled her eyes, she wasn't a big fan of them and only liked some of their songs.

She had to admit that they were pretty good looking, so it wouldn't be surprising if women or even males were swayed by their charms. If she had to choose the most attractive one, she would have chosen the drum player, Ruka Nogi. Or she should have called him the _White_ _Prince,_ but only his devoted fans called him that, which she was so not.

Serina went on to second place, "The winner for second place is Reo Mori!" Mikan had to turn down the TV because the screeching fan girls were way too loud. Also, she didn't want to get caught by one of her nurses from staying up past her curfew again.

Reo Mori, his voice promised you darkness and eternal seduction. He had red hair like an apple, which was even redder than the apple Eve took it off the devil's tree. As for his eyes, he always wore shades to add appeal of his mystifying appearance.

Finally, it was time for Serina to reveal the grand winner, "The winner of The Summer Alice Music Awards is Utau Hoshina," Mikan started to jump on her bed, she couldn't contain her happiness that was swirling inside her.

Utau Hoshina was playing one of her hit songs to close the show, which was "Meikyu Butterfly".

Mikan started to sing along with her, but Mikan's carried an angelic tune, while Utau's carried her usual Siren approached.

 _ **Open your shiny eyes in the silent night**_

 _ **I swooped down in the mysterious night.**_

 _ **I sneak without any sound of footsteps**_

 _ **In a lusting black cat's pose**_ _._

 _ **A silhouette that carries the moonlight on it's back**_

 _ **"Come here" It smiles as it beckons me.**_

Mikan started to twirl around and around in her small room, she consumed herself in the exhilarating music and the person who was passionately singing it. Mikan felt like a sailor lost at sea, and Utau's voice beckoned her out of the mystic fog.

 _ **A shadow of desire squirms in the town**_

 _ **It wanders in the guise of an angel**_

 _ **It holds the shards of love without a place to go**_

 _ **In it's arms as if it treasures them**_

 _ **As you fall asleep, are you somewhere also**_

 _ **Having a happy dream?**_

 _ **Kiss the starry sky. It's time for good children to go to sleep.**_

Suddenly, a white-hot pain clawed at Mikan's throat, she felt like she was being suffocated. Black spots clouded her vision, she was about to pass out. She felt for the emergency button attached to her bed, she vigorously pushed it before darkness consumed her like a blanket.

 _ **Don't look at me, don't catch me.**_

 _ **I'm a butterfly who got lost.**_

 _ **I sing freely with these wings no one can see.**_

 _ **They're hiding in your heart.**_

 _ **XOX**_

Mikan awoke to the sound of a beeping noise that reverberated around her. She blocked her eyes from the fluorescent lights because it was too bright.

"It looks like sleepy head is finally awake," She smiled to see Dr. Masachika, but she called him by his first name: Shiki. Also, she had justified reasons to call him by his first name since he was good friends with her parents, and he had been her private doctor since she was twelve years old.

"Hello, Shiki," Mikan said to him in a quiet whisper, her voice wasn't as bad, but it still kind of hurt to talk.

"One of the nurses told me you had your TV on and you were watching the music awards. Were you singing again, Mikan? You know what happens when you escalate your voice, it leads you in this dreadful state," Mikan couldn't help it, she started to cry as her current position really took itself in.

The deadly tumor in her throat, which she had been battling since she was twelve years old, could cost her very own life if she sang too much. However, that was the problem, she loved singing than her very own life. Before her parents died, her mom and dad were famous singers, and she had the same passion that they portrayed in their own singing voices.

Shiki wrapped his arms around her awkwardly, trying to calm her down. "Mikan, I need to bring this news I was enlightened with, they found a cure for your tumor, which provides heavy surgery," Mikan looked at him wide-eyed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She almost wanted to kiss the stars for finally granting her wish.

"However, there's a price. Once you have this surgery, it shall damaged your vocal chords, you probably won't be available to talk ever again," Mikan felt that Shiki's voice was a sharp knife that pierced right in her very own soul.

She would rather give her voice to Ursula from Little Mermaid because she would have her voice returned back to her somehow. Unlike this surgery, there were no loop holes, no happy endings.

"Shiki, thank you for accomplishing this wonderful news, but I'm afraid that I have to decline. If I have no voice, then I would only see black and white in this world, instead of the beautiful colors," She knew she was being stupid, but she would rather live the time she had left with her voice, instead of those empty years without it.

"Mikan, you can't be serious! I know it shall be difficult, but you can finally live like a normal teenager. If you don't take this surgery, then you will only have one year left to live," Shiki was devastated, he promised her parents if anything happened to them, he would look after her.

"Then I would live my life to the fullest, bringing joy to the patients here, also singing them a song to lift their spirits and mine," She smiled at him, a smile that could clear up any rainy day.

Shiki couldn't bear it anymore, he left her room and started to jog down the long, narrow hallway. He came across Mikan's Grandfather, who was also Yuka's father. He gave the old timer a forced smile.

"How's Mikan and did you tell her about the surgery?" Shiki nodded his head, but given by Shiki's grim expression, the Grandfather knew it didn't go so well.

"That girl, you know she can be very stubborn, but I know that singing always came first before her very own life. Like mother, like daughter, I heard people say," The Grandfather had a far away look in his eyes, which reflected pure sadness.

He knew she inherited Izumi's stubbornness, he had the same tumor that Mikan was diagnosed with, but there was no cure for him back then. Izumi sang throughout his remaining time he had left like they were his precious moments, but his voice was only for his daughter to hear, not any of the public ears. He died when Mikan was around nine, which left her in the Grandfather's hands because Yuka died shortly after Mikan was born.

The Grandfather sheltered Mikan from the paparazzi because he knew deep down that caused his precious daughter to fall into her sickness or he should have said heavy depression. He denied any contracts that would put his granddaughter in the spotlight or on stage, Izumi even made sure she stayed away from that, even though it was Mikan's dream to become a famous singer.

However, it was her life, he had to let her live on how she chose, but it still pained him. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"Shiki, I have an idea. Why don't we give her what she wants, let's let her be introduced to the Alice Records Company,"

Shiki thought the old man had finally lost his mind, "What are you talking about?! If she strains her voice, it could cause her serious pain. And you and I both know the true colors behind the company, they're a pack of vampires that would drain all of your energy," Especially the owner of the company, but Shiki kept that comment to himself.

"Yes, but I will make sure she would be in good hands with her Uncle Kazumi. I heard he's the producer and manager of the Crimson Crows, and they're in need of a new songwriter. Mikan won't be available to sing much, but she can aid them in that department. If she surrounds herself with other musicians and feels needed, I think she might change her mind about the surgery," The Grandfather turned away from him, and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Shiki asked him.

The Grandfather turned around with a toothless smile, "To make arrangements, so that I can pay Kazumi a visit, it's time that he starts stepping up for his only niece,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviewers:}**

 **Loveisfun: Thank you so much! I really appreciate you have your full support in me for this story, so thank you for that, it made me have better confidence for this because I had doubts. Yes, pretty soon they will have their encounter:}**

 **Anilissa: Thank you so much! Yeah, I wanted to put more of the close relatives in there, and I wanted to use this story to develop more of my character development. I'm so happy this piqued your interest, and you shared your thoughts. Yes, Izumi loved his precious Mikan, those Paparazzi can be quite annoying, so he wanted her to live a normal life as possible. Same, I had mixed feelings about Utau, but then she grew on me. I had to admit she is a very good singer, she actually made me more obsessed with Japanese songs lol. But I can't blame her, Ikuto is hot, but him and Amu belong together, not that Tadase, argh. Thanks again:}**

 **Newroz: Thank you so much! I'm glad you find this interesting. And here is your update! Thanks again.**

 **Lexi1989:Thank you so much! I thought I expressed more of different genres. Fantasy and music XD. Thank you for pointing out that mistake of mine, I fixed it, so thank you for that, gladly appreciate it:} Take your time, and thank you so much for sharing your thoughts on this:}!**

 **Author's note: Thank you so much, guys! I hope you will enjoy this chapter:} Comments are greatly appreciated as always:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice, just the plot is mine:}**

Chapter

2

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **~Yukihira Mansion~**

"Guys! We were so close to finally winning, but that no good Hoshina-san blew it for us. And worst of all, she's sponsored by Easter Records. By the way, who even owns that company? The freaking Easter Bunny or even Bugs Bunny for that matter," Koko Yome, the guitarist in the Crimson Crows band, ranted childishly to his other band mates.

"Even if Hoshina-san didn't win first place, Koko. We would have still been beaten by Reo since he had a higher rank than us, so we should be thankful that we even got third place and was recognized for it," Ruka Nogi piqued in, he was always the mediator of the group, and always portrayed reasoning when there was a heavy argument between any of the members.

Koko rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know, but we've only came in third for the past two years. We've come such a long way, and we should finally be rewarded with first place. And speaking of Reo, I was thinking about giving him a present," There was a hint of mischievousness in Koko's eyes, and Ruka didn't like it one bit.

"No Koko, you are not going to pull one of your tricks again. I know that none of us like him, but we know better not to mess with him, he is one of the Kuonji's favorite," Everyone in the living room went silent at this, Kuonji was the absolute owner of the Alice Records Company, and he brought fear to all of his employees.

Once you have signed a contract with him, you basically sold your soul to the devil. The way he treated everyone was despicable, he was almost like an evil tyrant. He made sure you were owned by him, you were owned as property of Alice Records Company, you as a person did not matter. You might as well have Alice Records attached to your rear end, or even have your body be covered with tattoos of it.

He also made you do personal favors for him, but Ruka wasn't sure what. However, Natsume Hyuuga, the singer of the band did favors for him, but he would never enlightened Ruka about it no matter how much he begged of him.

"Anyways, onto a lighter conversation. We need to decide on our new album title and of course new songs to go with it. Since our last songwriter, Akana Rima, resigned for some strange reason," Yuu Tobita, the pianist and the last member of the band, said while he readjusted his glasses.

Everyone knew why she left, and they stared at the person who made her leave. It was Natsume, but he had a manga over his head, to ignore his band mates intense staring.

"I know you're all staring at me, but it's a good thing she left. She was too distracted on flirting with us, instead of doing her job, I did the right thing to scare her off," When Natsume implied, about scaring her off, it meant he showed his true colors, instead of the charming facade he would put on for the cameras.

"But Natsume, I don't mean to be rude, but we kinda needed her. I know that we're capable of writing our own songs, but it's always good to have an outsider's perspective, and it's not like a new songwriter would magically be knocking on the-" Ding dong! "Door," Yuu finished lamely.

"Did any of you guys order anything? Did you order anything, without our consent again, Koko?" Yuu asked as everyone's eyes were all at Koko, but he had his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"I didn't order anything, and I would have not been here if I was. You know I would try to let one of you guys pay because you are all so generous," Natsume swatted him on his head with his manga, which earned him a childish whine.

"Koko, how thoughtful of you. Since you have spoken up, you get to answer the door," Koko glared at Natsume, but he eventually complied with his demand. It was Sunday, so a lot of of the maids and butlers were off today, and they had to do this job themselves.

When Koko answered the door, he was surprised to see an old man. He was bald, had crooked teeth, and he hunched a little with his small frame.

"Oh, can I help you, sir?" Koko always made sure he was polite to his older seniors.

"Good afternoon, young fellow. I was wondering if I could please talk to Kazumi Yukihira? We've known each other for a very long time," Koko nodded his head, intrigued by this old man's presence, and how none of the security guards stopped this old timer from entering the main gate.

"Please do come in," The Grandfather swiftly entered the foyer room, and he admired the decorations inside. There was a huge crystal chandelier that dangled from the ceiling, also a huge spiral staircase that led up to who knows where, and there were a bunch of doors you could venture into on the first floor.

"Yukihira-san is in his office upstairs, will you be available to walk up the stairs, okay?"

"Of course, I will! I may be old, but I'm not a cripple," He started to climb up the stairs while using his heavy cane. Koko had to admit that the old man had some spirit left in those old bones.

Once they reached the top, Koko escorted him through the hallway. They passed by a bunch of signed cd records that were plastered on the walls, which were given to Kazumi in actual person. Finally, they approached two French doors, which had his office behind it.

Koko knocked obnoxiously, "Hey Boss, there's someone here to see you," The door opened and Kazumi popped his head out.

"Koko, if there is one of your usual pranks again, I'll-" Kazumi stopped mid-sentence, it looked like he saw a ghost.

"Kazumi, it's been a long time, I can see you're still wearing a suit as usual," The Grandfather said with a low chuckle.

"Yes, it has been awhile, I haven't seen you since…" Kazumi dragged on, trying to think the last time he saw him.

"Since the funeral," The Grandfather finished grimly.

"Brr! I can feel that atmosphere is getting a bit chilly between you two, so I'm going to skedaddle out of here," Koko left the two adults alone, providing them their privacy.

"Please come in, Sakura-san," Kazumi opened the door wider for him, and he entered his very tidy office. He had a seat on the comfy armchair while Kazumi sat behind his desk. Kazumi poured himself some black coffee in his mug, he offered if he wanted some, but Sakura-san declined.

"What brings you here to Tokyo, Sakura-san?" As usual, Kazumi was stiff and business-like, he hadn't changed one bit.

"Mikan's tumor is causing her life at stake, they finally found a cure for her in the surgery department, but there's a problem," Kazumi kept his face blank, but there were hidden emotions behind his eyes.

"If she takes this surgery, in the process, she would lose her voice forever," Kazumi couldn't bear to hear anymore. He knew she would say no to the proposition, because singing was her life, just like how it was for his deceased brother.

"You and I both know what her answer will be, so that is where you come in as an Uncle," Kazumi looked at the old man, wondering what could he possibly do to help?

"Hire her to be your songwriter for the band you manage, if she surrounds herself with other musicians, she will feel needed and it would pursue herself to live," The Grandfather had his head bowed towards Kazumi.

"Please say yes, Kazumi. I want my granddaughter to outlive me, not the other way around," He couldn't help it, his emotions that he kept bottled up inside of him, started to pop out of him like a jack in the box.

"I will do it, Sakura-san. I promised Izumi I would look after her, it's time I fulfill my promise, and Kuonji won't touch her," He hadn't really seen his niece after Izumi died, it was just so hard for him. Mikan reminded him so much of his brother, she had the mirror features of her mother, but she had that sunny side personality just like her dad.

"One more thing, I want the tumor in her throat, to be confidential between only us, the band will have no knowledge about her condition. I want them to treat her just like anyone else, not some fragile piece glass, which she absolutely hates to be treated as, just so you know. So do we have a deal?"

"Agreed," Kazumi shook his hand to finalize the agreement

 **XOX**

 **~Nagoya, Mikan's Hospital Room~**

"Shiki, where's Jii-chan, I didn't see him last night or this afternoon?" Mikan inquired to Shiki, wondering where her grandfather was? It was now nighttime again, and there was no sign of him.

"I'm sure he will be here soon, and look, here is now," Jii-chan came into her room, but he looked like he grown even older for his supposed age.

He came over to kiss her on her forehead, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Where were you, Jii-chan? You made me worry, I asked Shiki about your whereabouts, but his lips were completely sealed," She crossed her arms and did a cute pout to show her annoyance.

"Sorry, I had to take care of some business. Which reminds me, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but sure," She laughed at the cheesy comeback she made.

"Anyways, what I wanted to tell you was…" For the next hour, he told her where he went and the agreement she made to her Uncle Kazumi.

She was thrilled to come live with her uncle in Tokyo and actually become a songwriter, but she was going miss her two most favorite people in the world and the people at the hospital. When she asked who she would be writing for, he said she would spoil the surprise for her, and he had a feeling her face would be priceless. Oh no, not an expression like one of those obsessive fan girls, but a reaction that would genuinely, caught the band members off guard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviewers:}**

 **Newroz** **: Aww thanks so much! I'm glad you're loving it. Here's your update!:}**

 **Anilissa: Yes, boo Tadase. Amu, why do you want a cute light prince, where you can have a hot dark prince like Ikuto? Anyways, yes they would soon find about her illness, but she's going to try to keep it as secret as possible. However, it would be hard for her since she loves to sing. You'll definitely be seeing Natsume's reaction:} Thanks so much!**

 **Loveisfun** **: Oh, thank so much for having a lot of faith with me in this. I really appreciate it, I really do. Oh, yes, one their reactions will be quite priceless. Thank you so much!**

 **Derp1Derp2: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think this story is Amazing:} You'll see with their reactions, especially Natsume and Mikan. Thanks again:}**

 **Author's note: Okay, guys. Our favourite couple shall finally meet, so enjoy their first encounter lol:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice, or any of the songs, just the plot is mine:}**

Chapter

3

Mikan Yukihira gazed outside the window, which reflected back the beauty of her home city, Nagoya. However, the train would show her a new change of scenery when she would reach her destination, Tokyo.

She had never been to Tokyo before, but it was always her dream to go there. Her father, her Jii-chan, and even her mother thought it was best for her to stay away from Tokyo. They thought of it as a protection from paparazzi and the entertainment world. So she was quite surprised that her Jii-chan finally allowed her to go, and even live there with her Uncle Kazumi for awhile.

Uncle Kazumi. Mikan frowned at this, she had not seen him since her father's funeral. She tried to remember anything about him, like any characteristics or personality, but the only thing she remembered about him was that he always wore a professional suit. Well, at least she remembered at least one quality about him. She thought to herself with a smile.

Mikan felt herself drifting off, she put her headphones on and looked through her playlist on her Iphone. Finally, she found a song, and she let Full Moon's soothing voice surrender herself to dream land.

" _Eternal Snow"_

" _How long has it been since I fell in love with you?_

 _My feelings only increase_

 _Will you notice them_

 _Even though I've never once put them into words?_

 _Like the snow, they just_

 _Quietly keep accumulating_

 _Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

 _I didn't want to know_

 _What it was like to be in love with someone_

 _I love you- my tears won't stop_

 _And so I wish_

 _That I had never met you_

 _How long will I be thinking of you?_

 _My sighs fogged up the window glass_

 _If there was an eternally falling snow_

 _Could it hide my feelings for you?"_

 **XOX**

When Mikan finally arrived in Tokyo, bright twinkling stars and a full moon were witnesses of this beautiful summer night. As she got off the train, she found herself being shoved and pushed around by the masses of people. Mikan said her polite apologies and excuse me's, but it seemed to these people, there were no manners in their vocabulary. Mikan put her tongue between the tip of her teeth in annoyance.

She exited out of the train station, away from the people that acted like buzzing bees, so that she could call her Uncle Kazumi and ask him where he was at. However, somebody caught her eye from doing so.

Mikan saw this handsome guy that stood out from the on-going crowd, which earned a lot of people to stop and stare at him, especially the women in particular. He was tall as a runway model, with jet black hair, and he had shades on to conceal his eyes. Mikan thought it was silly of him to wear shades because it was nighttime, but if wanted to look cool with them, then she had no right to judge on how he wanted to portray himself.

She noticed he was heading her way, and she felt self conscious for some reason. She shook her head vigorously, thinking to herself it was silly of her to think that way. She shouldn't care what he thought of her, it's not like she was supposed to make a good impression on him and she could tell they lived in two separate worlds that should not collide.

So Mikan was in disbelief that he came over to her, and asked her a very out of the blue question.

"Hey, can I borrow your phone?" He asked her, but it sounded more like a demand.

She almost choked with shock, and stared at him wide-eyed. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said, can I borrow your phone?" He talked to her like she was a five year old, and she did not like it one bit.

She gave him a sugary smile, but you could tell it was quite forced. "Of course you can, as soon as I finish making this call, it's all yours," Her voice was thick with heavy sarcasm.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He took off his shades, and behind them were the prettiest red eyes she had ever seen in her sixteen year old life. They reminded her of her favorite flower, which was a rose, but his was much redder.

"Maybe you're known as a rude person with peculiar eyes, but other than that, I have no idea who you are," She heard him chuckle at this, but it died down when he realized she was serious.

"Do you know who the Crimson Crows are and who their lead singer is?" He asked her like she lived under a rock.

"Yes, I'm very well aware of them, but I don't really care for them much. And I don't really know their names, except for the drummer's name, but that's about it," She didn't like the way he stared at her, it made her felt quite uncomfortable.

"Well, I need to call my Uncle, and then you can have my phone," As she was about to dial her uncle's number, this guy stopped her from doing her task again.

"Is your Uncle, Kazumi, by any chance? And is your name Mikan Yukihira?" Her entire body ran cold when he asked her that. Was he some sort of stalker? Was he sent by the press for information? And how did they even found out she was coming in the first place?

"Yes. How do you know all about that?" Her voice felt very meekly, she started to back away from him.

"Your Uncle sent me to pick you up, so come along now," He tried to grab her hand, but she backed away even further from him like his hand was on fire.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, I don't know who put you up to this, but it's not funny. My Uncle told me he was picking me up, so I'm going to wait for him, and that's what I plan to do," She sat on her heavy suitcase, crossing her arms defiantly, and looking at him with a heavy glare.

Natsume sighed with heavy annoyance. He thought Kazumi's niece would be literally throwing her arms around him, much to his dismay, so she totally caught him off guard with her disregarded reaction towards him. Also, Natsume Hyuuga was always one step ahead, not one step behind.

He noticed people started to point and whisper about them, especially her. It was already risky for him to come here, so he needed her to leave with him now before they really found out who he really was.

Without a hint of struggle, he lifted her over his head like a sack of flour, and she shrieked in surprise. She started to pound her fist on his back while he picked up her suitcase. She started to yell, which brought them even more attention than Natsume wanted.

"Let me go! You Stalker! Monkey Butt! You Jerk!" He noticed she was coughing after the last remark she made about him. She didn't raise her voice at him anymore, but she continued to pound even harder on his back, but he felt no pain she inflicted on him.

He took her to his red Jaguar XK140 Roadster, his precious baby named Ruby. She struggled to get in the front seat, but he finally got her in there, after the eightieth try. He put her suitcase in the truck before he put himself in the driving seat.

He put his key into the ignition, enjoying the sound of how his baby roared to life. He gave Mikan a smirk before he put his shades back on.

"You better put on your seat belt because she goes pretty fast," Mikan let out a stifled gasp as they speeded down onto the freeway. Mikan quickly put on her seat belt as she glared at him for his reckless driving.

He only chuckled for his response, and he slowed his car down to the right speed limit. Mikan looked outside the window, she couldn't hide her amazement of how Tokyo portrayed itself. Everything was lit up like a Christmas tree, there were so many people huddled together, and there were so many places she could window shop at.

"Listen, your Uncle really did send me to pick you up, and you're our new songwriter for our band," He said to her, which snapped her out of the spell Tokyo cast upon her.

"What band are you in, exactly?" She asked with heavy curiosity, she was never told of who she would be writing for.

He laughed without humor. "You really haven't figured out yet, how dense are you?" Before she could retort to his snide comment about her. He answered her question, which made her felt kinda stupid she hadn't figured out until he told her.

"We're Crimson Crows, and I'm the lead singer, Natsume Hyuuga. Congratulations of working with the band you have no clue about and are not really a fan of," He said to her sarcastically.

"Well, excuse me for not being one of your obsessive fan girls, my sincere apologies," She replied to him with the same tone he used.

He shook his head, readying himself to light up his cigarette, he needed to calm his nerves from this nettlesome girl. However, before he could put the cigarette into his mouth, she took it away from him and threw it out the window.

"What the fuck, little girl! Why did you do that?!" He asked her, she was really pushing his buttons now.

"First of all, watch your language, it's not nice. And finally, you're damaging your precious gift, how could you put such deadly poison into your voice?" Oh God, was this girl seriously crying or was it tears of anger?

Natsume Hyuuga may have dated and was forced to go out with a lot of girls, but he was never ever an expert when it came to their emotions. Actually, let him rephrase that, he would never understand women, not now and not ever.

"Everyone has a special gift, I've heard you sing before, and I heard the passion in there. So why damage it with a pack of cigarettes? If you do it because you think it's cool, then you're stupid. We don't appreciate the things we love until it's gone, and you can't turn back time to change it, so remember that," She gave him a sad smile and looked outside the window again.

The car was completely silent, but Natsume gratefully appreciated it. He reflected back to her poignant words, and actually really thought through them.

Natsume knew what he did was stupid, but he used those cigarettes as a getaway from his hell hole. He almost wanted to tell her that he saw his voice as a curse, not a precious gift, and he wanted to know what her reply would be then? However, he kept that thought to himself, and drove the rest of the way in silence.

 **XOX**

A big gate let them enter inside the property of the Yukihira mansion, and Mikan had her mouth open like a guppy. She had never ever seen or been inside a mansion before, even though her father could have let them be settled in a mansion like this one, but he and her Jii-chan wanted her to live in the exact house where her mother grew up in the countryside of Nagoya. To be honest, she wouldn't have it any other way, it felt like her mother's spirit was still in that very house.

"If you love to eat bugs like a frog, don't stop on my account, but if you don't, then you might want to close your mouth." Mikan flushed in embarrassment as she slammed the car door. She swore, one of Hyuuga's character's was to really irritate people, especially to her it seemed.

He handed her suitcase, she took it without hesitating. They climbed up the steep, concrete steps before he opened the intimidating French doors for her. _Wow, he can be a gentleman when he really wants to_. She thought to herself while rolling her eyes.

Mikan stepped into the foyer room, and she looked wide-eyed at the crystal chandelier. Natsume observed Mikan from afar, he was quite bewildered by her dumbstruck reaction.

It looked like she never set foot in a mansion before, or maybe she never lived in a mansion as grand as this one? He knew her parents had a lot of money with their music careers so it would be quite odd for her not to live in a life of luxury. Then, he remembered something. Her father wanted his daughter to live a normal life as possible, so he probably never exposed to her to anything splendor like this.

"Where is everyone?" She asked him, which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"The band and Kazumi had a party to attend, but they let me stay behind to pick you up. They won't be home till real late, so I'll just show you where you'll be crashing," He led her up the spiral staircase, and they passed by different rooms.

"I hope I didn't keep you away from the party," Mikan said casually, she hated awkward silence.

"Tch, I hate those types of parties, they're so annoying. Besides, every time you attend, you have a role to play, and I wasn't in the mood to pretend something I'm not." Before Mikan could ask him to elaborate on what he meant by that, he halted them in front of a particular white door.

"Well, here's your room, and you can call room service for some food. Tomorrow, we're heading to Alice Records, and we will be judging you as a songwriter, so no pressure." He started to head a different direction, and she watched his bare back walk away from her.

Mikan opened the door, and held in her gasp. She saw a king canopy bed, draped with orange curtains, which reminded her of the color of a tangerine. There were a bunch of empty wooden shelves, where she could express her personality in them. However, what really caught her eye was the grand piano by the fireplace.

She ghosted her fingers on the piano keys, and sat herself on the stool. She thought of a song that she could play and sing without using her music notes. Finally, she remembered one particular song she wrote and memorized, and how it helped her pull through her bad times.

" _Fight Song by Rachel Platten"_

" _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

 _Everybody's worried about me_

 _In too deep_

 _Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_

 _And it's been two years I miss my home_

 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_

 _Still believe_

 _Yeah, I still believe"_

She could feel her voice starting to get irritated, so she stopped playing with heavy sadness. Unknown to her, someone was listening to her play with a hidden smile on his face, and that was Natsume Hyuuga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewers:}**

 **Anilissa: Yes, fight song, is a great song. I was quite obsessed with it for awhile, and when I finally got it out of my head. The radio would play it, and I was like darn it, not again. Yes, her throat would get irritated if she hummed, as long as she doesn't over do it. It would show more why Natsume thinks his singing voice as curse, and why the way he is. Thank you so much!:}**

 **Loveisfun** **: Yes, Natsume is quite the fox, LOL. I'm glad you found it funny, and liked how I mentioned the smoking part. Thanks so much!:}**

 **Newroz: I'm glad you found their meeting sweet, I had a little fan girl moment and butterflies swirling in my stomach when I wrote their encounter. Thanks so much!:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice, Just the plot is mine.**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's another chapter, enjoy. And comments are greatly appreciated just so I know the story is doing alright. Enjoy~**

Chapter

4

The smell of scrumptious food consumed Mikan's nostrils, which woke her up from her state of sleep. She saw a tray of breakfast on her lap, and her mouth drooled of the sight of it all. There was a stack of strawberry pancakes, with maple syrup next to it, and a bowl of steaming oatmeal. She took a sip of her fresh squeezed orange juice, and she couldn't help but moan at the sour taste it gave off.

"Is everything to your liking, Ms. Yukihira-sama," Mikan finally noticed an old maid that stood in the far corner, intensely observing her facial expression.

"Yes, it's perfect, thank you so much!" She responded to the maid, a little shocked that she addressed her with such a high title.

"Your uncle was informed by your grandfather what you like to eat for breakfast, so we're glad we met your expectations. I was informed that you have an hour to eat and get ready, so I advised you to not take your time, your uncle is not a patient man. And once you're ready, he wants you to go out in the front yard and meet him inside his limousine." With that, the maid bowed and closed the door behind her.

 _Wow, breakfast in bed, a girl could get used to this._ Mikan thought to herself with a goofy grin on her face. She began to chow down her breakfast, but was still cautious with her throat. The only way she could describe the food was bliss, pure bliss. It was basically like those fancy restaurant commercials, and how they portrayed their food to look so good without even taking a bite yet.

Mikan put her tray away, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to explore her room a bit more again. She just couldn't get enough on how large and spacious her bathroom was, especially that humongous tub. Mikan was most definitely taking a bubble bath in there later, she even looked through the shelves to see if there was a rubber ducky by any chance, sadly there were none. Now, as for the walk in closet, it was very bare and desperately needed to be filled with racks of her clothing.

 _Clothing_. Mikan needed to stop this diddle daddling and start getting ready. She dug through her suitcase, biting her lip in frustration as she wondered what she should wear? Unknown to her, she had no idea her indecisiveness took a majority of her time, and she hadn't even bothered to check the alarm clock on her nightstand.

Finally, she settled with her favorite orange sundress, with black ballet flats, and she had her golden brown hair in her usual pigtails. She took a look at the clock, and she froze on the spot. It blinked 8:50, she needed to be down there by nine. Oh shoot, it would not leave a good impression on her if she was late. She almost felt like that bunny from Alice in Wonderland, and how he would always say: ' _I'm late, I'm late, I'm late for an important date!'_

She literally chanted the opposite what the rabbit would have said in her head as she ran out the door, inhaling her inhaler along the way: ' _I will not be late, I will not be late, I will not be late for this important date!…'_

 **XOX**

Kazumi looked at his fancy watch, which showed 8:55 at the dot. Him and the Crimson Crows were already settled in the limousine, waiting for his darling niece. The boys were completely drained from last night, except for Natsume and him of course. They looked like zombies that should be extras on Walking Dead.

"I advised you guys that you should have not stayed out too late, so I think you learned a lesson that your actions have severe consequences in the long run," Kazumi took a sip of his black coffee to hide his amusement when they groaned for their response.

"Could we stop at Starbucks or anything that sells caffeine? I was too lazy to ask or even make me a cup," Koko whined childishly as he settled his head on Yuu's shoulder.

"No, we need to get to Alice Records the sooner, the better. And all of you know how I like to arrive at a certain time," Kazumi replied, which made Koko rolled his eyes at their boss's punctuality.

"Before she arrives, I'll remind you real quick on what I said yesterday. You will be on your best behavior and I hope you will develop a good friendship with my niece. However, I forbid any of you to date my niece, if you do, there will be severe consequences." Kazumi had an evil smirk that did not have good intentions behind it.

Everyone gulped at this, except for Natsume who was nonchalant as ever, but you could tell in his eyes he was a little intimidated by him. Kazumi didn't want one of them to date her for the most obvious reason, it was his niece and he was very over-protective over her. Also, there was another reason. He knew it would only lead to severe heartache if she got close to one of them intimately, if she still decided on not taking the surgery. He didn't want to put one of his boys and her through that because getting over a broken heart was probably the hardest thing you could ever endure.

Speaking of his niece, he checked his watch again that felt like he had done for the eightieth time this morning. It blinked, 8:59, and it was almost a few seconds to nine. He was about to get out of his car to go look for her, until he heard a loud bang on his window.

He rolled down his tinted window, seeing her breathing heavily and inhaling her inhaler. They thought it would be good for her to have if she had a shortage of breath.

"I made it, right on time," She gave a warm smile when she pointed at his watch that blinked 9:00.

Mikan opened the door, she was a little bit hesitant to enter because she hadn't been in a limousine since her father's funeral. It brought back some dreadful memories, but she shook it off like how she usually did when something depressing consumed her mind. She sat next to her uncle, she buckled herself with the seat belt, and she finally realized it wasn't just the two of them in the car.

The Crimson Crows were giving her a calculating stare, but they gave off a friendly and welcoming atmosphere. Well, except for Hyuuga, who portrayed an extreme poker face towards her. She had no idea how to decipher his emotions, but she decided to just let it be.

She gave everyone a huge smile and introduced herself with a sweet tone. "Good morning! I'm Mikan Yukihira, age sixteen, I will be a junior in this coming month. I'm grateful that you gave me a chance to be a songwriter for your band, I promise to show my ambitious nature and try my absolute hardest," She slightly bowed her head, twiddling her thumbs in anxiousness.

Mikan literally recited her greeting for them throughout the entire train ride and even before she went to bed, so she hoped that her efforts paid off. Judging by their pleased expressions, it looked like she did very well, and she sighed out in relief.

They all greeted her in unison, with the same enthusiasm she portrayed, except for Hyuuga of course. They each told their names, what they did for the band, and how old they were. She found out they were all seventeen, and were seniors this year. She felt out of place by the age gap, but she hid her expression well to not show it.

"Natsume told us the funny story on how you two met up, and how you thought of him as a stalker. I gotta say, you're probably the first girl we came across with who was not one of our fans. I bet her reaction, slightly damaged your ego, Natsume, I wish I could have witnessed that." Koko said while laughing his head off.

Natsume glared at his friend before he started to touch Mikan's pig-tail. She blushed scarlet at this, looking at him wide-eyed. Even Kazumi gave Natsume a dirty look, but he brushed it off as usual.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Buster!?" Mikan screeched as she swatted his hand away.

He looked directly at Kazumi and smirked at him. "Don't worry, Yukihira-san. No one would be tempted if she kept wearing these childish pigtails, so you can rest easy for awhile, old sport," Mikan wasn't sure what Hyuuga was talking about, but she felt like whatever he was implying sounded insulting.

"Excuse me, Hyuuga. I'll have you know that putting my hair into pigtails gives me strength and helps me concentrate. I didn't come here to twirl my hair, bite my lower lip to gain your attention. I came here to work and become good friends with you all. As for you, Hyuuga, you're making it quite arduous for us to become acquainted with each other," Koko whistled at this, the girl had some spunk.

The car was completely silent, except for the roar of the engine moving. Natsume looked at her with a glare, but she also noticed there was a hidden emotion that hid behind his glare. It almost looked like heavy sorrow, and she wondered why he would even express that?

"Let me tell you something, little girl, I don't want us to be friends. You don't belong with us or with our band. The Alice Records Company and the entertainment world are a pack of wolves, and you are the guileless lamb they'll devour in a second. And-"

"That's enough, Natsume!" Kazumi exclaimed so loud everyone had to cover their ears by the projection of his voice.

The limousine came to a complete stop in front of the huge Alice Records building, and Natsume didn't hesitate to get out. Before he slammed the door, he said directly to her. "I would quit now, you ain't cut out for this, and you have no idea what you're getting yourself into,"

Ruka went after his friend as Natsume stormed inside the building. Her uncle was patting on her bare shoulder with a sense of comfort, murmuring his encouragement towards her and how he would have a word with Natsume later

Everyone was shocked when she started laughing and had a smile on her face. "Ha, he thinks hurtful words are going to make me give up. Please, fat chance that's going to happen. Natsume Hyuuga is going to swallow his own words back, once I show him what I'm capable of, and that's a promise," They're was a gleam of determination in her eyes, and she got out of the car with confidence radiating off her.

Yuu whispered in Kazumi's ear, "Your niece is quite the character, Yukihira-san,"

Kazumi smiled back at him and replied, "Yes, she certainly is, just like her optimistic father,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviewers:]**

 **Newroz: Thanks so much, I really appreciate it:} I'm so glad your wow and amazed at this it really makes me happy for you to show it.**

 **Loveisfun: Thank you so much! Yes, Mikan put Natsume in his place lol. She does have some spunk. Thank you for your encouragement, which I really appreciate it. Yes, a forbidden love, between you know who, 'grin'. Thanks again!:}**

 **Anilissa: Yes it is indeed, but after awhile you're like I must resist this song no matter how catchy it is lol. Yes, Mikan is quite stubborn, and it would show a little bit more suspicious to the inhaler in the future. Hee, hee, I will try to update them as soon as I can. I've had quite a writer's block, and the plot bunny has really developed in this one. Thanks so much! I really appreciate it:}**

 **Elimina Alice: Aww, thanks so much, that meant a lot to me:} I'm glad you think I'm awesome at making stories, I even blushed humbly at it because I can still be insecure about it sometimes. So thanks so much for that!:}**

 **Author's Note: Thanks so much, here's the next chapter, enjoy. And another GA character will making a grand entrance in here, care to guess lol:} Comments are greatly appreciated, just so I know the story is doing okay. Enjoy!:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own GA or any of the songs, just the plot is mine::]**

Chapter

5

Mikan wasn't sure where she was exactly, she kept wandering aimlessly through the long, labyrinth hallways. She consumed herself with her racing thoughts, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and she simply forgot to wait up for the others. _Maybe she should ask someone for help, but who could she ask since the hallways were eerily empty?_ Mikan thought to herself with a frown.

Suddenly, she heard a beautiful opera voice reverberating throughout the empty halls. It allured her to follow it, she almost felt like she had heard that voice on the radio before, but she couldn't quite place who the singer was. Finally, she came across the opened door where the lovely music came from, she poked her head in with heavy eagerness.

She almost gasped when she realized it was Nobara Ibaragi, but she went by her stage name, which was _Ice Princess_. Mikan admired her exquisite beauty, she performed like a soft and graceful swan. Nobara had blue ringlets that framed her pretty face, she also had ice blue eyes, and she portrayed herself very delicately like a flower. Mikan sighed in contentment, fully listening to her play now.

 _"Alice" by Cocteau Twins_

" _When I lost him ache_

 _Shudder shock of pale_

 _My, my true love_

 _Niccol Donati, these days are_

 _smoking days_

 _Though he won't see_

 _(Deceived me)You deceive me_

 _(With you)Erase it I will not_

 _(to stay)Touching a helix(didn't she know alex?)_

 _(I I will plead)Blotting an excuse you_

 _(alice, alice, alice, alice, alice)_

 _would share,_

 _(alice, alice, alice, alice, alice)_

 _who shall_

 _(alice, alice, alice, alice, alice)_

 _replace_

 _(alice, alice, alice, alice, alice)_

 _You_

 _When I lost him ache_

 _Shudder shock of pale_

 _My, my true love_

 _Niccol Donati, this mess I smoke away_

 _And he won't see_

 _(pushing me)Oops she fell_

 _(with you)Racin her bike_

 _(so you)touching her lies_

 _(not me)"_

Once Nobara stopped singing and playing the piano, Mikan applauded enthusiastically for her. This caught Nobara off guard, she screamed at her and hid behind her piano.

"Oh my gosh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to startle you! I'm a huge fan of yours, my name is Mikan Yukihira, it is an honor to meet you," Mikan came over to her, she bent her knees down to Nobara's frightened level, and she put her hand out with a smile.

Nobara gave her a prudent glance before she hesitantly grasped her hand onto Mikan's awaiting one. Mikan smiled while she pulled her up without a hint of a struggle.

"That song was so exquisite, I felt like I was a lost sailboat while your voice was a beckoning lighthouse. Will that be a new addition to your next album this coming fall, it's absolutely extraordinary," Nobara felt complete warmth through Mikan's radiating words, she almost wanted to consume herself in this tingling warmth.

This Mikan girl was quite a geniality character, she felt drawn to her presence when she began chatting to her happily. She told her how much she loved her songs and music, but she approached the topic like she was a regular person, not someone who should be treated as royalty or some kind of God.

"I hope I don't sound a tad bit rude, so please don't take it the wrong way. Are you a rising music star or a new employee by any chance, forgive me, I have never seen you around here before," She dreaded herself for bringing that up, she didn't want to ruin her chance of making a new friend.

Even though Nobara was famous, she didn't have a lot of friends. In fact, not a lot of people even wanted to be friends with her in the Alice Records industry, except for her cousin, Hotaru Imai of course.

Nobara was not dumb to notice the jealousy that the women expressed through their eyes, especially that pop singer, Sumire Shouda. Also, the hungry look the men gave her and how they tried to woo her with cheesy attempts.

However, to their dismay, she loved another, Rei Serio. Sadly, he had no clue about her romantic feelings towards him and it would probably stay that way forever.

"I'm the new songwriter for Crimson Crows, and their manager is my uncle. Me and the singer of the band had a spat, so I zoned out a bit in the hallways and I got myself lost," Mikan shrugged sheepishly in embarrassment.

"What was the spat about? If you don't mind me asking?" Nobara asked her, intrigued to what Natsume did now. He was always known for causing spats and trouble, but usually there were always hidden intentions behind his notorious acts.

Mikan told her the brief summary, with added details here and there, and she projected her voice to express her annoyance. Nobara listened intently, reflecting her words.

Natsume probably said those harsh words to her because he didn't want her to be tangled up in Kuonji's web. Natsume probably noticed the light she had within her smile, and didn't want that quality of her to diminish.

Kuonji was known for ruining people's lives, especially his employees. Her and Natsume did a lot of favors for him because they knew the severe consequences if they defied him. Nobara shivered at what she did for him last week, and Rei was the only one who could pull her through her inner demons and let her embrace the light of day again.

"I admire you of proving him wrong, Yukihira-san. I'm sure you would be an excellent songwriter, just give Natsume some time, he'll come around. To be honest, he could use a radiant friend, like you," Mikan smiled at this before she hugged her. She murmured in her shirt of how she was grateful for having faith in her.

Nobara almost wanted to cry, it's been awhile since she had been hugged like this. She forgot how wonderful it felt to be hugged, it felt like a safe haven.

Mikan broke off the hug, "By the way, please call me Mikan-chan. And I would really like for us to be friends, Igarashi-chan. Or if you don't mind, can I call you, Nobara-chan?" Nobara nodded her head vigorously, ecstatic that they were on first name basis and we're officially friends.

Sadly, someone had to pop their happy bubble, and that was Kazumi."Oh my gosh, Mikan, there you are! You made me worried sick about you, what would have happened if your-" Kazumi stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the Ice Princess in the room.

He coughed awkwardly, composing himself with a blank expression. "Everyone is waiting for you at our side of the hall, please come with me, and as for Natsume. Don't worry, I made sure he would be more cooperative. Please excuse us if we disturbed you from your work, Ms. Igarashi-san," He grabbed his niece's hand, and Mikan waved a sad goodbye to Nobara.

"I know where you are, so I can pop by and see you, or you can pop in to see me," Before she could hear Nobara's reply, he shut the door, leaving Nobara to her imaginary friends to keep her company from being lonesome.

 **XOX**

Kazumi led her into a clean office, where he and the band held their meetings at. All of the boys were seated, all eyes were on them when they walked in, especially her.

Mikan felt like there was a bright-hot spotlight fanning her face, and her palms began to sweat.

"Well, it looks like our little lamb has found her way back," Natsume said with that infuriating smirk that seemed to be taped on his face.

Mikan marched over to him, she had enough of his bullying. She heard Koko murmur, 'Natsume had sure done it now, I'm so lucky to not be in his shoes.'

"All right, Hyuuga, listen up. I know you don't like me, and the feeling is one hundred percent mutual. That's why, I have decided we should make a bet," Everyone looked at her like she had just signed her death sentence. You never ever make a bet and play games with Natsume Hyuuga, he had always won every time.

"What is this bet, exactly? You got me intrigued, little lamb, please continue," He smirked at her deviously when she flashed him daggers by the nickname he called her.

"If I can come up with one hit song lyrics that your whole band would approve over by tomorrow morning. You, Natsume Hyuuga, are going to admit defeat to me and accept me as a part of this band with open arms." Everyone gasped at this, but Natsume looked highly amused.

"Now, what happens if you lose?" Now, the tension was really heating up. Koko almost wanted to open the windows up because it was getting quite hot in here, but he remained fidget in his seat.

"Then, my Uncle Kazumi shall fire me, and I will be heading back to my home city," Kazumi wanted to object, but he remained silent, keeping his imperturbable facade.

"How come I can't fire you, if I win the bet?" Natsume asked casually, but you could tell there was a hint of curiosity hidden in his tone.

She gave him a sweet smile, which did not reach her eyes. "Because you ain't my boss, so you really have no power over me in that department. So, Natsume Hyuuga, deal or no deal?" She highly giggled at her reference from the game show called Deal or No Deal.

She put her hand out, giving him the most vulnerable look she had ever expressed in her hazel eyes. Natsume sighed in annoyance, he had severe doubts about this. He had heard her play and sing, and he had a feeling the song she sang was her own original.

However, rest assured, he knew it would be highly impractical for her to do this task. There was just no way in hell she could finish this in just one day, especially if she hadn't physically and emotionally hanged out with them.

This should be a piece of cake, he decided to humor her, and go along with this bet of hers. Also, he could enjoy teasing and taunting her a bit longer before she would say: sayonara to them... for good and he knew for the better.

He grasped her hand into his own, and they both shook on it. They both withdrew their hands from each other when there was an electrical shock that jolted between them. Mikan and Natsume both frowned at the electrical sting, but chose to not dread over it. However, they should have since the shock between them would not be their last.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviewers:}**

 **Anilissa: Yes, indeed, writers block suck, but I'm slowly getting my flow back. Yes, they have no idea who they're dealing with when it involves Mikan. Yes, the static did have a significant meaning behind it, smiles hugely. As for Shiki, he might turn up soon, but not for a little while, but pretty soon you will see Narumi making an appearance. Thank you so much!:}**

 **Newroz: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like the bet idea! Well, no more fear on waiting, here's the next chapter.**

 **Marissa: Yes, I try to work on them one at a time, as this one is my main focus. What I also do when the plot bunny beckons me to write my past stories, I just go for it and go from there. Aww, I'm you love this story too, thank you so much. Well, have no fear he is your update:}**

 **Loveisfun: Thank you so much! And I like when you put a `smirk` in there, it made me giggle. Yes, Natsume has no clue what he had gotten himself into lol. Good, I'm glad you like the friendship scenes, I love Nobara, she is one of my favourite characters. Yes, pretty soon she shall meet Hotaru, but it might involve a baka gun:} Thanks again!**

 **Derp1Derp2: Don't worry about it, what matters you still commented on last chapter, which I highly appreciate it. As for the song, you will… Thank you so much!**

 **Elimina Alice: Thank you so much! I'm glad you find this a great story. Nope, Natsume will not see it coming lol.**

 **Author's note: Here's the next chapter, enjoy, and comments are greatly appreciate as always. Thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice, or any of the songs, just the plot is mine:}**

Chapter

6

The moment they got back to the mansion, Mikan Yukihira had never left her room. She had been trying to compose an original song over the piano, but so far, none of them had been promising. Her fingers felt numb and clammy from playing too much, she almost wanted to call it quits.

She put her head on the piano keys, which reverberated loud sounds, but she did not care. Actually, she found it quite soothing, it really expressed her frustrations that she wanted to scream out loud, but she knew she couldn't because of her fragile voice.

Mikan thought it was best for her to go outside, to help clear her head, and maybe she might get some inspiration from roaming the beauty of nature. Mikan got up and stretched, she finally noticed a dinner tray that was on her bed, which made her stomach rumble. She felt the food was cold, she must have been so consumed with her work, she didn't notice that someone came in her room and brought her a tray of food.

She decided to just eat this shiny apple, which winked at her like a penny in a fountain. She bit it before she moaned at the juicy taste. She began to munch on, but realized it started tickle her throat. With a heavy sigh, she put the apple back on the tray. She grabbed her phone to use as a flashlight, and was on her merry way. The whole mansion was dark, except for a few bright candles here and there, and she realized she worked for an awfully long time.

Mikan descended down the spiral staircase, praying that she won't trip or miss a step, due to her constant clumsiness. She sighed in relief when her bare feet came in contact with the cold, marble floor. Mikan decided to look for the back door, so she could venture into that labyrinth rose garden she saw outside her window.

 _If I was a door that led to the backyard, in this really huge mansion, where would I be._ Mikan thought to herself. She leaned her body against the wall before she saw a door connected to the staircase.

Intrigued by this, she opened it, and darkness welcomed her line of vision. She gulped, she hated the dark, but she had a feeling that this basement would lead her to the backyard door. She went down the creaky steps, she wished she brought her inhaler, the whole room was covered from head to toe with dust.

The moonlight illuminated through the screen door, and it beckoned her forward. She slid the glass door open with a swish, she walked out and didn't look back. It was a beautiful summer night. Mikan breathed in the cool, summer air, also she listened intently to the crickets chirping, and she gazed above the twinkling stars of the night.

The grass and dirt tickled her bare feet as she started to wander through the labyrinth, rose garden. Her nostrils were intoxicated by the sweet fragrance, where the roses quivered their own scented perfume. She picked a rose from the bush with simple ease, she untied her pigtails and let her sun-kissed brown hair roam freely onto her back. She put the flower in her shiny locks, and started to dance freely throughout the different trails of the maze.

Mikan felt like the Greek goddess, Persephone, and she imagined these own flowers were her own creation. Suddenly, she smelled cigarette smoke, and she gave off a distaste expression.

She only knew one person who was probably smoking, sure enough, her hunch was correct. Natsume Hyuuga sat on the bench, he blew out transparent smoke rings, which reminded her of the caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland.

Mikan flushed in heavy embarrassment by the transfixed and slightly amused expression he gave her. She wondered how long she had danced in front of him? And how could she had not detect his presence?

"Ummm… how long you've been there?" She inquired while she avoided eye contact from him.

His reply was a simple: 'Hn'. He smirked to her own annoyance, but she tried to not to show it on her face.

She could feel her throat starting to get irritated by the smoke, she covered her mouth before she let out a wheezy sound.

"Hyuuga, could you please not smoke anymore, it really bothers my asthma," She hated to plead and lie to him, but she really had no choice.

Mikan was quite bewildered he abided her request, he put his cigarette out into an ashtray and implied for her to come sit next to him.

She gave him a funny look, which made him roll his eyes. "I'm not going to do anything to you, all I want is for us to have a talk,"

Mikan slowly sat next to him, but she made sure she sat far away from him as possible, better safe than sorry.

She twiddled her thumbs nervously, wondering what he wanted to talk to her about? But she had an idea on what it was, and Natsume was not going to beat around the bush for it.

"So any progress or are you just giving up?" Yep, her hunch was absolutely correct, but his words still stung like a bee.

"Actually, I came out here to celebrate, I'm almost finish with it," She was lying through her teeth, he could even detect it, but he decided to humor her on this.

"Oh really, then what's the title? What are the lyrics! What is it about?" He smirked at her conflicted face, and noticed she was about to explode. Oh boy.

She jumped off the bench before she gave him a glare. "All right, fine, you win, you sly fox! I got nothing, okay, so are you satisfied? Are you glad that the person you hate is going to lose? Please, don't hesitate to brag, you have already proven yourself to be a jerk," She turned away from him and started to cry silently.

Natsume Hyuuga was known as a jerk, so she was right on the spot with that characteristic, but the one thing she did not know was that he hated when girls cried. Sometimes he found it a nuisance or troubling because he felt helpless about not being available to do anything in that department. Natsume Hyuuga hated feeling helpless and portraying himself as weak.

"Hey, little lamb, I don't hate you, you made that assumption on your own. Now, I don't like you, that's a fact. However, don't confuse between me hating you and me not liking you as the same thing, there's a difference, you know." She turned back to face him, she had snot coming out of her nose and tears threatening to fall again.

"Really, you don't hate me, but why are you such a Monkey Butt, towards me?" When she referred to himself as a Monkey Butt, it's her term of saying asshole, without her saying the actual bad word.

"I have my reasons, just like you have your own reasons to become a songwriter for us. I am curious though, you can sing and play the piano, but why did you choose to become a songwriter instead of a famous singer?" She sat next to him again, a little bit closer to him than she was the last time.

"So you were spying on me?" She asked him accusingly.

He shrugged his shoulders for his response, he would never admit that her singing and her playing allured him to her door. Also, he felt a rare emotion that he hadn't felt in a very long time, but he would rather die than confess what that emotion was.

She started to rub her nose on her pj shirt, which made Natsume grimaced at this. "Gross, wipe your nose and tears on this, not on your shirt," He felt like he was scolding a child, not a sixteen year old.

She took a pink handkerchief from him in gratitude, and blew her nose very unladylike.

"You're definitely not a lady," He mumbled to himself with a chuckle, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Says the guy who has a pink handkerchief," She replied humorously by sticking her tongue out at him

"It's not mine, it belongs to someone else," He said in protest.

"Your girlfriend, I presume. Whoever she is, god bless her soul," Suddenly, she detected that Natsume's mood had darkened.

"She is not my girlfriend, I would never be with her or the others if I wasn't forced," He mumbled to himself, and she had to strain her ears hear him.

"Hyuuga, what are you talking about?" He got up and started to leave.

"Oh, please come back. Whatever I said to you, I'm sorry!" She didn't want him to leave, she actually thought they making progress of getting along better.

"Let me tell you something, Mikan. We have our own inner demons to deal with in this industry, and if you stick around, you will be consumed by your own demons," With that, he left her alone.

He actually called her by her name, so she knew he was serious, he even gave her goosebumps when he said her name. She observed the handkerchief closely, noticing two initials, _LK_. She wondered about first names that start with L.

As she exited out of the maze, a song idea popped into her head. When Natsume said demons, it became her whole inspiration for her new original song for the band.

She smiled in victory, Natsume probably didn't mean to help her in the slightest, but he gave her inspiration for a new song to write and she was gonna nail it. So the band better make her an extra chair because she wasn't going anywhere for awhile.


End file.
